


Kisses from you to me (or from me to you)

by PokeeArt



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gaybies, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sleepy Cuddles, awkward first kiss, awkward in general, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeeArt/pseuds/PokeeArt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just (hopefully) a bunch of prompt fills! So far:<br/>Chap. 1 Long Car Ride<br/>Chap. 2 Released from Arkham<br/>Chap. 3 Umbrella (coming soon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt #1 Long Car Ride

“Don’t. Pay attention to the road before you crash and get us caught.” Oswald snaps from the passenger's side of the large stolen van. The windows were fogged from the heat inside the vehicle and the biting cold outside. The old van wheezed stale air through the air conditioner and stutter with the effort.

The driver sat tall and passive, hands firmly on the wheel. Lips peeled into a worrying grin. “I thought it might help lighten the mood, we have been driving for awhile now.” Ed spoke cheerily. 

“You’re just taking advantage of the fact that I can’t walk away.” The smaller man grumbled distastefully, crossing his arms and glaring out the window, pout full on his face. Ed huffed quietly.

“One more, I swear. That’s it, I’ll stop if you can guess right.” Ed offered, tilting his head to peer at the side of Oswald’s face. The van’s wheels rumbled over the snow covered road, bouncing the frame of the vehicle slightly.

After a long drawn out silence Oswald agreed, turning to face Ed head on, as if gearing up for a fight. Ed scoffed but his smile stretched wider in pleasure. 

“What do you call fifty penguins in the Arctic?” Ed hummed, still peeking over at Oswald and using his glasses as a buffer. Oswald’s face scrunched up in confusion. He pondered for a couple minutes, face twisted and concentrating hard. Ed almost chirped with glee, he definitely loved the faces Oswald made when trying to figure something out.

“I give up.” Oswald said bitterly, eyebrows furrowed angrily.

“Lost!” The taller man blurted an instant later, practically vibrating in his seat with excitement and pride. This only got him an even more confused glare from the smaller man, nose bunching up in muddled displeasure. “Because penguins only live in the Antarctic, it’s a word trick.“ Ed babbled, van slowing so he could fully turn and see Oswald’s face without ramping off the road. 

“You’re so weird.” Oswald spat and quickly jerked his body toward the dusted window. Ed’s smile slipped and froze, radiating the feeling of someone who just got their puppy kicked. He slowly turned back to the wheel, mouth flattening out sadly. The van regained speed and bumped across the snowy tundra. The silence was deafening, the only noise was the rattle of the heating.

“What goes up but never down?” Oswald posed almost a whole hour later, voice small and seemingly apologetic. Ed blinked, surprised that Oswald would branch out with something unfamiliar and out of his depth. He grinned, sheepishly slowing the van down again to look over at the smaller man.

He was meet with an obviously flustered penguin, cheeks tinted light pink, freckles on full display. He answered slower than the first time. “Age.” He held himself back from spewing that it was an easy riddle, choosing to focus on the fact that Oswald had asked him instead of the other way around. 

Oswald nodded, keeping his head low but kept his eyes on Edward. He intertwined his fingers together and kept staring at Ed, who let his face beam his appreciativeness and approval. The van stilled to a halt on the road as Ed lifted his foot from the gas. Oswald eyed the steering wheel, eyebrow raised.

“I am a small room, but no life lives inside. No matter what weather looms, very cold my residents reside. What am I?” Ed said, tone slow and calculating. Oswald rolled his eyes but sat back to think. He eventually waved his hand dismissively.

“I stop cars to tell riddles, who am I?” Oswald countered after a few minutes. Edward still lit up at Oswald’s half riddle and quickly squirmed to face him fully.

“It’s me. And you didn’t answer my riddle.” Ed whined softly. Oswald shrugged, uncaring. “Don’t you wanna know what the answer is?” Ed asked halfheartedly, pulling out the hurt face again.

“Oh stop that.” Oswald scolded but stopped, listening. Ed grinned and spoke quickly as if Oswald would change his mind. 

“It’s a refrigerator! Because it’s cold inside-” Ed cut off when Oswald started to lean closer, pupils expanding oddly. Oswald titled his head upward, lips inches from Ed’s own. They both sat still, watching and analyzing each other. Eventually Ed let his eyelids droop down and he pursed his lips, starting to lean toward Oswald. 

Oswald turned his head to the side, so Edward’s lips landed on Oswald’s cheek. His eye popped open in surprise but he quickly rebounded. “I, ah. My apologizes. I seem to have misread the situation at-” Ed jumped when Oswald all but slammed his face against Edwards. 

The kiss wasn’t nice or gentle. Oswald’s nose bashed into Ed’s glasses, pushing them into his forehead. Their teeth clanked together awkwardly. Oswald swiftly jerked back, expression embarrassed and as shocked as Edward, blushing from the tips of his ears all the way across his nose. Edward stayed put and gaped, curiously studying every tinted red feature of Oswald’s face.

Oswald stuttered before clearing his throat and growled. “Keep driving.” Ed jolted and did as he was told, revving the van before starting off again. The confused feeling in the air slowly dissipated.

After about an hour of driving in silence Ed quietly said. “I’d like to try that again sometime.” Oswald lifted his head and smiled smally, pleased by the admission and took his time to nod. The car ride was much more enjoyable after that, but both couldn’t wait for them to reach their destination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked for by @Marie  
> This isn't where I planned this prompt to go but hey its still pretty fluffy I think! Enjoy!

Prompt #2 Released from Arkham

Rain bounced angrily against the concrete and seeped through the cracks, flooding the gutters and roaring down the streets. The water pelted the dingy apartments windows as if knocking to be let in. Oswald sat, blanket over his head and staring blankly out the window. He seemed to be in some sort of trace, hands still in his lap and legs dangling from the window ledge. His eyes tracked the droplets of rain, face empty of emotion. Thunder rumbled in the distance and Oswald looked up.

Lighting flashed across the sky and snapped loudly. Oswald jumped, blanket falling from his head and shoulders. He whole body tensed. Lighting scraped through the air again and Oswald squeaked, hands coming up to his temples and started to rock back and forth. The rain pounded on rapidly, sounding all to loud in the clean apartment. Oswald’s breathing picked up and he started wheezing, mind drawing back in on itself in fear as the lighting continued to trigger not completely forgotten memories of torture and cold bars, evil laughs and bright lights. 

Oswald was lost in his panic, eyes unfocused but wild, hands shaking and gripping his limp hair desperately. He didn’t hear the front door deadlock click open nor the shifting of someone entering the room. Oswald’s body was trembling and the blanket had fallen completely to the ground. 

Edward, who had just entered and soaked to the bone, looked up sharply at the odd sound of Oswald’s breathing. “Oswald?” He asked tentatively, slowing his approach and dripping all over the floor. The steady drip-drip-drip seemed to catch Oswald’s attention though he didn’t look lucid. “Mr. Penguin?” Ed tried again.

The reaction was not something Edward had anticipated. Oswald whimpered high and scared deep in his throat and moaned. “Please, no more.” His body jolted as if he’d been shocked. Ed paused and tilted his head, studying the smaller man carefully. Lighting flashed through the window and Oswald opened his mouth wide. “No more!” He voice was hoarse and broke, displaying his terror.

“Oswald, listen. You’re not back there. You’re here, with me, remember?” Ed said softly and edged forward. Oswald at least stopped twitching frantically and his eyes sluggishly focussed on the taller man’s form. “I won’t let them take you, you hear me Oswald? I won’t.” He finally stood in front of the smaller man and said fiercely, meaning every word with dangerous fire. Oswald slowly seemed to realized where he truly was, hands lowering away from the sides of his head. Edward quickly stepped up and held his own hand out, a silent offer of protection and awareness.

Oswald latched on but stared at Edward’s shoes. Their combined hands hung from their sides but neither seemed to care how needy they both seemed, holding tight and squeezing when fingers twitched. Neither said anything, the only noise coming from the drowning rain painting the window and Ed’s wet clothes pitter-patting on the floor. 

After a long moment of silence Oswald croaked. “Go change, your making a huge mess.” Ed huffed on a laugh but nodded, hesitating on letting go of Oswald’s hand. But let go after giving a comforting tug and walking over to the dresor. Oswald brushed his fingers over the blanket and pulled it back over his body. 

“Thank you.” The quiet admission resonated in Edward’s mind and he grinned. Oswald stood and moved over to the bed, abandoning his window seat and letting his socked feet pad over the wet tile. Ed quickly shed his cold damp clothes and situated himself so he could peek over his shoulder to watch Oswald. The smaller man lay buried in the blankets but was still tense, shoulders twitching every so often in signal of lingering fright.

Ed cleared his throat, gaining Oswald’s attention, his head poking out through the blanket pile. “I’m your follower in the light, yet I’m invisible in the night. At various sizes I appear. I won’t harm you, have no fear. What am I?” 

Edward occupied himself with getting dressed while Oswald thought about the riddle. Ed put on his white tank top and loose boxers before turning around and curiously eyeing Oswald. His face was slightly bunched with thought but his eyes were misted over, body still shaking. “I don’t...I don’t know.” Came the weak answer. Ed carefully moved to the bed and sat, watching Oswald’s pale face.

“Shadows.” Edward whispered and slowly slid into the bed, eyes locking with Oswald’s. Deep shadows of fear and doubt played in Oswald’s eyes. The taller man inched closer. “You didn’t tell me you were...flashing back.” Oswald dropped his eyes at that point and grumbled, almost conveying the feeling he wasn’t emotionally compromised.

“It’s nothing. I’m fine.” Oswald emptily insisted, hands wrapping around his torso. Edward stared, eyebrow mowing downward in a scowl.

“You were there, you had no clue where you were or who was around you. That is far from fine Oswald.” Ed dipped his body even closer, pushing his luck he knew. Oswald squinted at him for a moment before rolling over, clothed tense back twitching but staying still enough one could think Oswald was just cold, which Edward realized could also be true.

The silence stretched between the empty space of the bed and loomed over their heads. Finally the taller man sighed and scooted as close as he dared, inches away from actually touching Oswald. He didn’t seemed bothered by Ed’s closeness but also didn’t content to it. The rain echoed, the only thing sounding through the room. 

“I’m tired.” Oswald spoke dismissively but Ed had learned to pick up certain hidden hints in Oswald’s tone, like his own ever changing riddle. Oswald took his time pushing himself back, shoulders bumping against Edward’s chest. Neither said anything as they swallowed each other's warmth. Eventually Oswald relaxed and went limp, sighing deeply before whispering out tiredly. “It’s the flashing, it’s just like...the helmet...the laughter. The noise.” The last part was snapped out, Oswald angrily bashing his teeth together in retaliation. Ed simply nods against Oswald’s neck.

“But you’re here. With me.” The taller man hummed happily and wrapped one arm around Oswald’s stomach. At first the smaller man tensed back up and squirmed. Ed stayed put, unmoving and letting Oswald decide what happened next, it was a new kind of thrilling.

Oswald answered by placing his own hand over Edward’s. They lay in the bed together for a couple hours, rain weakly tapping the glass as the minutes went by. Oswald was breathing softly, lost in a dreamless sleep. Edward stayed awake and studied Oswald’s frame. The man was small but fast, Ed knew from experience and he leaned forward. His nose pressing against the back of Oswald’s neck. He kissed the smooth flesh and hummed comfortingly. 

“I won’t let them take you again, I swear.” Edward hissed to himself and cuddled closer to Oswald before closing his eyes and tightening his grip on Oswald’s hand. He fell into a comfortable sleep. The rain died down and as morning came the sun rose, casting shadows across the apartment. But the sunlight flooded over the bed and there were no shadows over the two men in their shared sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the prompt coming! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love some more nygmobblepot prompts! You can comment them here or over on my tumblr! (http://pokeeart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
